A method known to applicant about the steps for manufacturing EVA outsoles is shown in FIG. 1 and includes the following steps:
step 1: mixing EVA, related components and foaming Agent; PA1 step 2: pressing the mixture as mentioned in step 1 to be a plate; PA1 step 3: cutting the plate into strips; PA1 step 4: using a foaming machine to foam the strips; PA1 step 5: peeling a top surface and a bottom surface of each strip; PA1 step 6: shaping the foamed strips to be a desired shape; PA1 step 7: trimming each strip in step 6, and PA1 step 8: heating the skips in step 7 in a mold to forming the strips into ousoles. PA1 step 1: mixing EVA and foaming agent to become a mixture; PA1 step 2: pressing the mixture as mentioned in step 1 to be a plate; PA1 step 3: cutting the plate into strips; PA1 step 4: overlapping the strips to a desired weight; PA1 step 5: heating the overlapped strips in step 4 in a mold to forming an outsole, and PA1 step 6: trimming the outsoles.
This method involves too many steps and only a certain amount of EVA can be utilized because too much EVA material is discarded when peeling the top surface and the bottom surface of the strips.
The present invention intends to provide a method for manufacturing EVA outsole and the steps of the method are fewer than the conventional method and the EVA material can be saved about 30% to 40% of the quantity of EVA material that is used in conventional method.